everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
A Strange Other World
'''A Strange New World '''is the first book in a series by Grimm Master. It tells the tales of if her characters fell into reality. Plot Basically, we all have counter paths in other universes. People in EAH have a Reality counter path. Who are those people? Not you, that's who. The counter paths never see each other, some people don't know they have counter paths, and they could go into another universe and become friends with there counter paths. But when students wonder into reality, they find there counter paths, and the fabric of the universe is ruined, or is it? Not Intill they meet the shadow people, a species of people, that live in your imagination, that are basicly your shadow, but different in every way. Some find there way out, never good. The group of students in the real world have two things wrong, Shadow people and counter path. What now? This Story also hints STRONGLEY SUGGESTS quite a few ships. **Cough, cough** Pythe **Cough, cough** Taytin **Cough Cough** Serarina **Cough Cough** Characters Ever After High OC Taylor Grimm, a girl who lived in the real world, and never found her counter path Princess Poem, a princess who wished more then what she had Eve Nimble, a commnor who longs with adventure Martin Gothel, a wizard dork Paperina Danser, a ballerina Scythe Sasin, a dude Serapinea Steadfast Coco-Charlotte Pepper Lace Carroll Greta Heart Beatrice Bear The man characters are probley going to be Taylor, Martin, Eve, Poem, with Sub-main characters being Scythe, Rina, Sera, and C.S, those are the people who are somewhat big and get alot of speaking but aren't part of the main four. The resat are others going in to the other universe with small speaking rolls~ LOOKING FOR OC's Reality Counter paths Joana Darkness, a decedent of the Grimm Brohters Harmony Blue, a girl with a passion for song and romance Anya Sheep, an adventure seeker David Merlin, another dude Reta Rinaetta, a dancer Karrie Tinly Cecelia Cooks, some person who parents cocked Charity Alice, fashion designer assistant Daisy Sierra, another hopless romantic Isabella Beastly Vini Andrews No, you will not get to know intill the story is writen who they are counter paths of. Tho, you might figure it out :3 Shadow People The Shadow of Joana Darkness The Shadow of Martin Gothel The Shadow of Harmony Blue The Shadow of Eve Nimble The shadow of Vini Andrews If you would like you oc in it, please tell me if you would them or there counter path have there shadow person in it. Your OC will have a counter path no matter what but they may not be actually mentioned. A counter path or shadow person can not be in it if your oc is not in it. (Ex, Can my oc, Lylie McFake's counter path be in it but not her?) And no over laping destiny/characters. After getting around four more people who are willing to have shadow people, I will start this. But i can take as meaning as possible, but they might not all get big rolls, bight just be a small speaking role, but since this is my story in which you are letting me use your characters, if you are upset on what role I gave your character, Please tell me. Chapter One- When else fail, blame Eve "You guys seem to love to hang up side down from tress." Martin Gothel, son of Mother Gothel, said, referring to his girlfriend (Taylor Grimm) and her BFFA's, Princess Poem and Eve nimble. _____________________________________________________________________________________ This was just a start off sentence; I still need characters. five more characters, please. More is find, but at least four more + there counter path and one shadow Category:Once Upon A Real Time Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction